In a processing device including a stationary or mobile game console, there is a case where a screen for selecting applications is generated as shown in the prior art referenced below.
There is described an information processing system including an information processing system comprising a display controller configured to display a screen that includes a plurality of subjects and at least one content generated by a user, the at least one content satisfying a predetermined timing condition for each subject in a display, at least one content for a subject being included in a plurality of contents posted with regard to the subject.